


Not Without Her.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Reader gets hurt on a hunt, will the boys be to late to save her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Clairese, Sorry it took so long sweets! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! <3

**Y/N POV**  
  
This was supposed to be an easy hunt, just a spirit causing trouble a few states away from the bunker. Until we walked into a pack of demons and got our asses handed to us. Gabe heard my prayer and got us out, back to our hotel safely but we all knew that we couldn't let those demons get away. We had to go back and kill them all.   
"Y/N, can we talk?" I looked up from my bag and saw Dean.  
"Sure babe, what's up?" He frowned at me and I knew what was coming. "Dean. No."   
"You don't know what I'm-"  
"You want me to stay here tonight, that its to dangerous and that I'll get killed." He crossed his arms over his and let out the familiar sigh that told me he was sick of my shit.   
"Y/N... I know that you can handle this I just want you here safe so that I don't have to worry."   
"I want you here and safe too, but that isn't the life we chose Dean. We have a job to do, so stop the chick flick bullshit and lets go." I went to brush past him but he gripped my arm and pulled me back to face him.   
"Don't be reckless." I reached out and touched his face gently.   
"I wont if you wont." He leaned down and kissed me before we pulled apart and went to find Sam. I knew that he worried about me, I worried about him, and Sam. They are my family, I love Dean and if things were different we'd be married and having that white picket fence life that Sam always wanted. I got taken by a Djinn once, and saw the life that we could've had. It was so amazing, Dean was a mechanic and I was a mother to our two children. Deans parents were alive, Sam had Jess, she was expecting a baby and we were all happy. Sadly that isn't our life and I had never told Dean what I saw, it would have led to him trying to push me away so that I could be happy. The fool didn't know that what made me happy was him. I shook off those thoughts when Dean called my name from the front seat.   
"What?"  
"Did you hear anything we said?" He sighed at me and I gave a small shake of my head.   
"You stay away from the basement of that house. We are splitting up." I could tell he hated that idea. "I'll take the basement, Sam's got the top floor, and you get the ground floor."   
"Ok." I nodded as Dean parked down the road from the demon house. We went to the trunk to get our weapons and I felt a hand in my back.   
"I love you Y/N."  
"I love you to Dean. We're going to be fine." He nodded and put on his game face and we began our trek through the dark. Dean went in first, then Sam and me taking up the rear. It was easier then I cared to admit and it made me edgy as hell. I killed off two demons when one had crept up on me. I felt myself flying and then pain.   
"Well well, lookie here, the Winchester pet is all alone." I looked into a pair of black eyes and sighed.   
"I'm not a pet you monster, I am a hunter. You should be very scared." I rolled my eyes and got to my feet tough talk was never one of my strong points. I had my blade out and I was ready to use it.   
"Me? Scared of you?" The demon laughed and then I was flying again through one wall, then two and before I knew it I was outside on the grass, buried under the rubble. I felt like I was being crushed and it terrified me. I tried to move and was grateful when I could.  
"Y/N!" I heard Sam shouting at me as I shifted under the weight of the rubble.   
"Y/N?" I heard Dean from further in the house. He sounded like he was struggling and I knew he was fighting.   
"Sam I'm fine, help Dean." I called out and I heard him sigh in relief.   
"He's got it." The rubble shifted off of me and I was tugged to my feet. "Are you ok?" I frowned at the pain I felt but nodded, I had had worse and we all knew it.   
"Babe?" Dean shouted and I turned towards him.   
"I'm fine Dean, calm down." He tugged me into his arms and I hugged him back.  
"What happened?"  
"He threw her from the kitchen, she went through all those walls and landed outside." Sam told him and Dean frowned at me.   
"How are you ok?" I shrugged and winced.  
"I'm sore but nothing seems broken. Did we get them all?"   
"Yeah, we did." I nodded and the boys went to gather the bodies and light up the house before we headed home. Thankfully the drive was only a few hours from the bunker and the way Dean drove it seemed like no time at all.   
"I'm starving." Sam commented as we pulled into the garage of the bunker.   
"Me too." Dean replied and looked at me.   
"I'm beat, I think I'm gonna skip food and go straight to bed."   
"Are you sure baby?" I nodded and he kissed my head as I walked towards our room. I felt sick and dizzy but I just figured that it was from the flight I took earlier, I'd get some sleep and I'd be all better. I remember getting to the room Dean and I shared, smelling the familiar leather, gun powder, and Dean scent before the world went black around me.  
  
 **Dean POV**  
  
It had been about an hour after Y/N had went to bed, Sam and I had eaten and I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong. I looked at him, reading across the table from me and I sighed. He looked up at me and furrowed his brow.  
"What?"  
"Somethings wrong." I stood up and he followed suit and trailed behind me as I went to check on Y/N. I cracked the door open and frowned when I noticed the light still on. "Babe?" She was crumpled on the ground, her bag next to her, fully dressed. "Y/N!" I knelt next to her and checked her pulse. She was alive but not responding to me.   
"Dean." I looked up at Sam and he pointed at the skin that was showing where her shirt had ridden up, it was deeply bruised. "I think she's bleeding internally."  
"Gabriel! Cas!" I shouted "Get your feathered ass down here!"   
"Whoa! Deano, no need to get all threatening! It's ok that you missed me." Gabe joked then he saw Y/N on the floor and frowned.  
"Heal her." I demanded and Gabriel nodded.  
"What happened?" He was by her side and had his fingers pressed to her forehead. I heard Sam telling Gabe about the demons but I was waiting for Y/N to wake up, her coloring looked better and the bruises were fading but she hadn't stirred.   
"Why isn't she awake?" I interrupted Sam and looked at the angel  
"I don't know. She's healed. I'll stay until she wakes up." I nodded and he snapped her into bed with her pajamas on. We waited, for two days before she finally woke up. I was a mess the whole time, blaming myself and thinking of ways to bring her back to me. I had fallen asleep next to her but I jerked awake when her hand touched my face.   
"Baby?" Her voice was raspy as I nodded and touched her hand gently. "What happened?" She asked and I sighed.   
"You were passed out on the floor, Gabe healed your internal bleeding but you didn't wake up right away. I was waiting for you." I told her and she frowned at me and sat up.   
"How long was I asleep for?"  
"A few days. I was worried that I had lost you." She smiled at me softly and shook her head.   
"I'd never leave you Dean." I let out a deep breath and pulled her against me, burying my face in her hair.   
"I didn't know how I'd survive without you. I didn't want to." Y/N pulled back and looked at me.   
"You don't have to love. I'm right here. Right where I want to be." I nodded and she laid her head on my chest enjoying the closeness. I closed my eyes and sent up a thank you to Gabe and anyone else who had a hand in bringing her to me, Y/N is it for me, my one and it was time that I asked her to marry me. Time that we settled down and had our own piece of happy.


End file.
